


Music Meme: Set One

by i_claudia



Series: Music Meme [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Meme, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of five drabbles involving Harry and Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Meme: Set One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ [here](http://i-claudia.livejournal.com/10185.html#cutid1). (29 May 2008)
> 
> The instructions: 
> 
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.  
> 3\. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)  
> 4\. Do 5 of these, then post.

**1\. Les Contes d’Hoffman – Barcarolle: Belle Nuit, O Nuit D’amour (Jacques Offenbach)**   
_Belle nuit, o nuit d’amour,_  
Souris a nos ivresses,  
Nuit plus donce que le jour,  
O belle nuit d’amour! 

He’d started frequenting the Muggle opera out of rebellion. Not, surprisingly enough, against his parents, who could at least appreciate culture, even if it was (in their opinion,) inferior. No, he’d started going to spite the Wizarding world. _Look at me_ , he wanted to tell them. _Look how different the Malfoy heir is to how you want to paint him. Take that!_

It helped, of course, that Potter started going with him, and that the red plush seats were very, very comfortable.

*

**2\. Comptine D’un Autre Été: L’après Midi (Yann Tiersen)**   
_instrumental_

When he was about eight, Harry had been hiding from Dudley in a neighbor’s hedge, and something marvelous had happened. Nothing as marvelous as his Hogwarts letter, of course, but beautiful in its own way. It had been a hot summer day, and everyone had their windows open. Out of one – he couldn’t tell which – drifted strains of piano music, lifting him up and transporting him away from the scent of pavement and Aunt Petunia’s carefully watered flowers.

*

**3\. The Moment (Trans-Siberian Orchestra)**   
_There are words in every reason_  
And these notes that are unheard  
One day they may find their season 

_Then, maybe then_  
If we are still alive  
Then, maybe then  
This moment will survive 

He’d never felt like much of a hero. It had been thrust upon him suddenly, unexpectedly, and he’d gone along with it. What else could he do? He had to do what he had to so he could save the ones who could be saved. He had to live the life he was supposed to, the life he was meant to.

He’d never hated it more than when, at his engagement party, Draco Malfoy pulled him into a shadowed nook and kissed him fiercely, passionately, before tearing away and leaving him gasping, stunned, and alone.

*

**4\. Redneck Yacht Club (Craig Morgan)**   
_Later on when the sun goes down_  
We’ll pull out the jar and the ol' guitar   
And pass them around 

Harry gazed happily at his surroundings, drinking in the familiar sight of the Burrow and the small pond it squatted next to. The kids were all down by the water’s edge, Charlie was plunking away at an old guitar, and he was comfortably full of Mrs. Weasley’s cooking. The day could not get any better, he decided.

Draco shifted restlessly, and Harry put a comforting hand on his thigh.

“What is it?” he murmured to Draco.

Draco pointed to where all the kids were sailing little paper boats on the pond. “It’s like... a redneck yacht club!”

Harry winced and punched Draco gently in the arm. “I have _got_ to get those Muggle country songs away from you.”

*

**5\. The Man Who Came To Stay (Babyshambles)**   
_Every single gig I play_  
Something's not right inside   
Paranoia and pride, nowhere to hide 

_If you sail into the sun,  
Beware the eyes of green..._

In the end, Draco Malfoy was defeated by Harry Potter’s eyes. He’d tried to leave everything, everyone behind him, traveling to Singapore, Buenos Aires, Cape Town, Prague... going everywhere except London, except 12 Grimmauld Place, where the owner of those eyes lurked, waiting for him.

But they followed him, those damn eyes, watching reproachfully, and every time he closed his own eyes he could see them staring out of that scarred, beautiful face.


End file.
